Pretty little liars maximum ride style
by Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark
Summary: I'm writing a story based on the theme of pretty little liars but with the Maximum ride crew. It's going to be full of mystery, secrets, twists and murder. You will never predict whats going to happen. Summery inside, please read!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Well as you can probably, I'm writting a fanfiction and its going to be Maximum Ride but with the same plot as Pretty Little Liars.

So it's 5 girls; Max, Nudge, Angel, Ella and i'll need your ideas on a new character that can be the 5th member. They are all as close as they can be until one night when they're together one of them mysteriously disappears. So i also need your help on which one of them it will be. Then a year later the body is found. However, the 4 girls start geting texts and messages from their dead friend, the person knowing things only their friend could know, secrets and the truth. But this isnt just a creepy joke, this is all serious, the secrets could destroy lives if found out, this person may even be the killer of their friend, and they are next! with mystery, secrets, murder, twists and anything you can imagine, can the girls find out who this person is and who killed their friend in time?

This is going to have the same theme and a few simular things like the tv series Pretty Little Liars, but there are going to be so much more and many different things so even if you've seen it, you will never predict whats going to happen. Of coursethe boys will be included like Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Dylan and many other charatcers. So i hope you can help me out and then read my story when its posted!


	2. Chapter 2

**Max's POV**

The doors slammed together and we all screamed and jumped a foot in the air.

"Jeez guys it's just the wind" Nudge said with a nervous laugh and we rolled our eyes. Suddenly the doors flew open and a figure stood there in a black hoodie, the rain pouring in the background. Screams echoed through the barn as the figure came closer towards us. Ella dived behind me, screaming.

"You guys are too easy" someone giggled the figure pulled off the black hoodie.

"Angel" we all groaned and she laughed, closing the doors.

"You should have seen your faces" she grinned, sitting down in our circle. Ella climbed out from behind me and sat next to me.

"So whose secrets are we spilling tonight?" Angel grinned at all of us.

"Ang we don't have any secrets from each other" Liz said. Angel smiled at her with her famous patronising smile.

"Sweetie, everyone has secrets" she said and Liz fell silent.

"But secrets are what keep us friends" Angel added, looking around the circle at us.

"Isn't that right Max?" she said looking at me. "Sure" I shrugged.

"Hey Max, Sam's single again" Nudge giggled and I felt my cheeks redden.

"Sam's hot. But immature" Angel noted.

"Immature? His parents let him throw a party like every weekend and there has never been trouble there even though his parties are epic" Ella said.

"Plus he has a job and a car and treats his girlfriend's like goddesses" Nudge added.

"You can't get much more mature at this age" Liz said and Angel turned to look at her.

"Honey if you don't lay off the chips, no one's going to want to lay you" Angel said with a sweet smile and she slowly put the chip packet down.

"He's just not my type of guy" Angel said with a glint of something that looked like real bliss in her eyes.

"So who is the guy you're thinking about?" I asked.

"Oh Max, you know I would tell you guys if there was a guy in my life" she laughed.

Angel's laugh was so light it was almost non-existent. It matched the sweet yet not so innocent smile she was so famous for. Angel had long blonde hair that flowed down her back with a wavy look. She had bright blue eyes that had a way of looking like they could look through you. She was slender and petite with a great body.

I looked over at Ella who was talking to her at the moment. Ella had long dark hair, it was dark brown and almost dead straight. She had bangs that suited her elfin face and her brown eyes. She had a good body figure as well.

I saw Liz get up to get a drink, making sure she picked up water. Liz was a little overweight and Angel made sure she knew it. Angel said it was tough love. But other than that, Liz was a pretty girl; she had light brown hair that fell down to her lower back. Her eyes were greeny-blue with brown specks in them.

But Nudge had the most unique hair. It was brown but was in majorly tight ringlets, and it was natural. Nudge had darker skin and she was tall and also had a great figure.

I on the other hand was pretty plain. I had long hair which hadn't decided if it was blonde or brown yet. It used to be blonde but was starting to go darker. I had just plain brown eyes and an average figure.

But no matter how good anyone looked, Angel looked better.

We continued gossiping and laughing throughout the long hours of the night.

**Ella's POV**

I woke with a startle as I heard a tree branch scratching against the window. We were staying in Nudge's barn tonight, but this time we seemed to have all fallen asleep. That's when I noticed Max and Angel were missing.

"Oi" I said throwing a pillow at Nudge and she gave a little snort then woke up.

"Where's Max and Angel?" I asked and she shrugged.

We all knew we weren't allowed to leave this place during the night. We woke Liz and all pulled on jumpers to go look.

We had only walked behind the barn when we saw Max running over to us.

"What's wrong?" I asked when I saw the distressed look on her face.

"I can't find Angel anywhere. It's nearly morning and I've been looking for about an hour. I think I heard her scream" She said, her hands shaking.

"We'll find her" I told her.

For over an hour we searched every corner of the surrounding area with no sign of her.

"Should we call the police?" Nudge asked.

"She probably just skipped off with some guy" I said unconvincingly.

"She wouldn't just not tell us though" Liz said.

"Just call them" Max said and I pulled out my phone.

Angel was announced officially missing the next day.


End file.
